


Asuna in Transformers Prime

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Sword Art Online, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl





	Asuna in Transformers Prime

Asuna was walking through the halls of the Autobot base when the alarm went off,she quickly ran over to where the whole team was.  
Asuna: “Hey Arcee, what’s going on? Is there another energon mine?”  
Arcee: “No, Cons. They’re on the move again with another relic they’re after.”  
Asuna: “Why are they after the relics, can’t they just find other ones that they can’t find?”  
Ratchet: “I’m afraid not Asuna, apparently the Decepticons have higher locating and shielding technology than we do. It would be impossible if a relic were to shield its own energy from both Autobots and Decepticons.”  
Optimus walked up to the whole team in front of them  
Optimus: “It appears that the Decepticons have gotten ahead of us to the relic first but have not yet located it. Arcee,Bumblebee,Bulkhead, and Asuna, you’ll be with me to retrieve the Iacon relic at any cost and be on your guard, you don’t know when they’ll show up.”  
Asuna: “I can use my tracking skill and a map of the whole area to find the relic first before the Cons do and if they try to strike us, I’ll hit ‘em hard with my rapier.”  
Asuna pulled out her rapier, Lambent Light and sheathed the weapon back in its scabbard.  
Optimus: “Ratchet open the ground bridge and set the coordinates to the Iacon relic and prepare to bridge us back.”  
Ratchet opened the ground bridge and typed in the coordinates to where the Iacon relic was and Optimus turned to his team.  
Optimus: “Autobots! Roll out!”  
Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode along with Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Asuna (whose vehicle mode is the same as Crosshairs from the movies) and drove into the swirling green portal and arrived at the place as Asuna transformed back into her bipedal mode and pulled out her stats and activated her tracking skill along with the map of the area.  
Asuna: “Okay, see those purple dots? Those are decepticons, the blue dot right there is the relic, those red dots are us. There should be a shortcut along the trail, if we follow the path correctly, we’ll find the relic first.”  
Everyone agreed with Asuna’s plan and followed her to the relic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as everyone reached the destination of the relic, it appears that they were too late. The Decepticons have found the relic first and even worst, Megatron himself was there, holding the relic in one servo smirking at the Autobots in pride and success of retrieving the relic.  
Megatron: “Ah, Optimus Prime so glad you could make it, but it seems that you were too late to retrieve what was yours. Decepticons, attack!”  
Most vehicon troopers along with Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing,and Airachnid began battling except for Megatron and a few other vehicon scouts. Arcee was dodging every single attack from the spider femme, Bulkhead was ramming Breakdown with his wrecking ball, Bumblebee was delivering blows to Dreadwing with his small dagger Asuna gave him, and of course Optimus was battling Megatron, and Knockout was against Asuna. Knockout pulled out his energon prod, but stopped in his track when he saw Asuna. He had never seen a femme that beautiful in his life aside from the other femmes he encounter, Airachnid just creeped him out, Arcee was just much of a tomboy, he also noticed that she was wearing red and white paint armor. Knockout totally forgot about the battle when he saw a blade coming at him, he snapped out of his trance as he dodged Asuna’s rapier.  
Knockout: “Hello there beautiful, why are you siding with the Autobots? You should join the Decepticons, that way we’ll have fun together.” Asuna didn’t like the way his voice sound when he said that, she kept her guard up and tightened her grip on her rapier.  
Asuna: “ You really think I can go with a Con like you? I don’t think so, but you should be afraid of what I’m going to do to you and remember the name of the bot you battled against.”  
Asuna charged at the Aston Martin with lightning speed and attacking him with one of her sword skill Quadruple Pain, which scratched his paint and got him really mad at what she did, Knockout changed his servo into a saw blade and started to run to her as he activated the saw blade and swipe at her but she dodged fast and slashed his side with her rapier, Knockout fell holding his side as energon began leaking from the wound Asuna gave him.  
Knockout: ‘Scrap! This femme maybe beautiful, but she may be a trouble to the Decepticons. I wonder how she ever learned to fight like that. Was she trained by Prime or the wrecker called Wheeljack?’ Knockout got back up with his other hand and brought out his blaster (from that one episode to get the Omega Key) and start firing at Asuna as she kept on dodging and focused on beating him, when she got near him she knocked him off his feet (Heh I said knocked) and Knockout landed on his back wincing at the pain in his side as the rapier blade was in his face, he was shocked when she got in front of him so fast.  
Asuna: “Now do you know that you shouldn’t mess with a swordswoman. And here’s the name you should fear, the name’s Asuna, Asuna Yuuki, Vice commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. And I recommend that you back off or it won’t be your paint you should be worried about.” Knockout scrambled back to his peds and ran back to the ground bridge, Asuna stood there and just glared at his cowardness, and just noticed that the relic was in her inventory, knowing what to do, she activated her ALO form and started her magic healing spell and healed her team, never noticing that Dreadwing saw her and start shooting her with his gun, Asuna saw this and activated her Undine wings and flew into the sky saying magic attack spells and fired them at the blue seeker. Dreadwing moved out of the way when the blue magic orbs were aiming at him, Asuna flew down and deactivated her wings and pulled out her rapier and went into a fighting stance as Dreadwing pulled out his sword.  
Dreadwing: “You really think that you can defeat me femme? You have no chance of surviving against this battle!”  
Asuna: “Oh please! I defeated your red friend back there and he ran away like a coward! I do have chances of beating you, by the way I also have another nickname like this: Berserker Healer Asuna!”  
Dreadwing charged at her and swung his sword at her as Asuna did a backflip to dodge, then her sword was glowing a blue light activating a sword skill Quadruple Pain (water) and attacked him with four hits, causing him to stumble back.  
Dreadwing: “For such a femme like you, you know well how to fight.”  
Asuna: “Well, I’ve been trapped in a VR game for two years and another VR game that allows you to use magic, so I’ve training for quite a while.” Dreadwing could not believe what he had heard, this femme was stuck in VR for two whole years?! Not only that, but she learned to use magic as well. He thought about it until Asuna attacked him with magic and her rapier.  
Asuna: “Stop staring off, you’re being distracted in battle!” ‘Man these Cons don’t pay well attention in battle! That’s why they’re not good in battle, they always been distracted.’ Asuna sprinted at Dreadwing with speed and used Star Splash, Starscream witnessed this in the Nemesis and was very much afraid of when he got too close to her, he would die in an instint blow to his spark with a single stab of her weapon, he knew that if the Decepticons were to be against her they would perish and the Autobots would win the war. Dreadwing was tired and beat , he knew that if he were to try and attack, he would go into emergency stasis and when he goes into stasis, there’s a chance he’ll never wake up, he decided to retreat from battle.  
Bumblebee: Asuna understood what Bumblebee said and gave him a pat on his shoulder plate and smiled at him. Asuna’s map went off as she checked it, and another enemy has shown up to the battlefield, it was none other than himself, Starscream, the Second in Command to Megatron. The so-called “heir” to the Decepticons. Asuna pulled out her rapier and Bumblebee pulled out his dagger and both of them went into a fighting stance. Starscream fired his missiles at the two but somehow blow up as he fired them, a flaming arrow was aiming at Starscream and exploded when it hit him. Asuna knew who fired arrows like that, she received a message from her friend Asada Shino aka Sinon.  
Message: Don’t worry Asuna, I’ve got your back along with your friends. Asuna couldn’t believe her friend was here in this world with her, she wrote back to Sinon, telling her thank you and focused more on the battle against Starscream.  
Asuna: “You better tell your lord about the battle you had with a certain swordswoman you fought against. Prepare to be defeated Decepticon!”


End file.
